Bonds of a Bridge
by ElizabethLostS
Summary: Ok so this is a story about Sam and Dean around season eight time, but bobby is still alive, the boys are chasing a string of suicides and end up with a big trial to test there bonds. May be wincest if you look good and are a fan girl or boy. I own nothing and maybe slow to update but maybe not. Thanks for reading and please review with idea about what you think mite happen. :)


**Thank you for choosing this story, I do not own supernatural or anything about it, but I do enjoy playing with them, no disrespect to the actors or writers. Thanks enjoy :)**

No Way

Dean burst through the hotel door and threw his bag on the table, Sam was following right on Dean's heels and shut the door.

" So Sammy what do we got?"

Sam looked at Dean, dark circles under his eyes and a pale white face.

" Umm, we don't really know, according to the paper there was a string of three suicides within two days. I don't know about this man, but bobby thinks there might be something here, it doesn't seem like anything big, but it is worth checking out, oh and by the way, it's Sam."

Dean looked at Sam.

"Right."

Sam glared and walked into the bathroom. Dean sat down with a beer and opened their dad's journal. Peering on to the pages Dean could hear Sam coughing in the bathroom, Sam wasn't getting any better and the trials weren't getting any easier. Dean sighed and started to read. After a few minutes Sam came out of the bathroom and sat in the other chair across from Dean. Sam cleared his throat and look over to him.

"Find anything yet?"

"Of course not Sam, and we are not going to find anything until we learn more about this case, I say we go talk to the families to get more on the people who done it."

"Yeah, your probably right, FBI I assume?"

"Right let's get changed and meet in the car in ten okey?"

"Ok."

Sam sighed and went to the bathroom with his bag, pulling out a black suit he sighed again, Dean did the same using the main room. After ten, just as planned, they got in the car and headed to the first Vic's house.

"So Sam tell me about this first suicide?"

Sam cleared his throat and stretched a little, grabbing the papers off the floor he began.

"Ok, so the first vic shot himself on the bridge we passed on the way here, according to the town records, when it was first built there was a man who jumped from it, after talking with the townspeople they decided to close down the bridge and leave it unnamed. That was until recently when they reopened it for more commut."

"Ok, so let's go back to the beginning, the first vic shot himself on that bridge right?"

"Right. They said he shot himself at around ten thirty on Thursday night last week. The police found his body after receiving a call from a young girl who they say seemed very calm. Do you think she has something to do with this?"

"No, the police already talked to her didn't they?"

"Dean, you know most monsters are able to talk themselves out of anything that could get them in trouble, I think we should give her a shot, she may know something."

"Alright Sam, how about we talk to the first vic's family and then we can go talk to the girl."

"Dean wouldn't it just be quicker if we split up, listen you can take the girl and I will do the family."

"No Sammy, we are not talking about this, you could out at any moment, you're not going by yourself end of story!"

"Dean I'm not a kid anymore! I can go by~~."

"NO SAM!"

Sam growled and looked away whispering under his breath. Dean brushed his rough hand over his mouth, he hated yelling at Sam but he found himself yelling at least once a day. The rest of the ride there was silent, and no one wanted to talk anyway.

The Impala rolled to a smooth stop in front of the vic's house. Moments later they were knocking on the door while putting on their fake faces ready for the who are you. The door creaked open to reveal a young boy who looked around the age of ten, following him was a young lady who looked mid twenties. The boy's flashed their badges and soon ended up on the sofa with coffee out front.

"Ma'am, can you tell us anything about the day your husband died, anything you remember?"

"Did you notice anything strange about the way he was acting, any enemies maybe?"

Sam glare at Deans rudeness knowing he would have to cover for him.

"My husband committed suicide right?"

"Yes ma'am but we here at the FBI like to take every possibility into consideration. If there is even the slightest chance of foul play we would like to know about it. You understand of course."

"Yes, umm there is no one that I can think of, and there was nothing strange about him the day before...but now that I think about it the day of, right before he went to the bridge he seemed scared and really nervous... I couldn't do anything for him."

The women broke out into tears, and the boys exchanged awkward looks. Sam stood followed by Dean.

"Ma'am I know this has been hard for you, thank you for your help, we will be sure to call you if we find anything further."

"Here's our number call if anything comes up."

The boys smiled after handing her a card and got back in the Impala.

"So Sam what do you think?"

"I don't know Dean maybe it's the ghost of the man who died while the bridge was being built, but then again this other girl could be part of the case maybe even the cause."

"Ok, we're off to her house next, and if we need we can talk to the other families after her."

"Ok, but didn't she find all the vic's? It sound a little strange and the fact that she was so calm to the 911 call and not freaking out about a dead person."

"Yah I agree, let's go."

The boys rode off in the impala not knowing what was to come next, not knowing the terrible story that was about to unfold in front of them, and not know how their strong bond was going to be tested for maybe the final time.


End file.
